The Posh Boy and The Skater
by britt121809
Summary: Jade easily falls for Billy, but can this hard core college student possibly fall for a skater? and what will happen when Billy finds out Jade's most private secrets?
1. prologue

Billy stuck his nose up as he walked past the skate park. Loud punk music blared from a boom box on the ground as figures darted around on their boards. Billy hated skaters. They were just as bunch of wanna-be goth and emo kids. Even though he himself was accused of being 'gothic', Billy always denied the claims by simply stating he just liked black. Black was the color of the night and at night he could hunt. He was no ordinary 21-year-old. He was a vampire hunter and he was damn good at what he did. No one suspected a thing.

He sighed at the sounds emanating from the skaters. Billy hated having to walk past that place on his way home from the store, but the alternative was going the long way. He was never up to that with several grocery bags in his arms. So, he clenched his jaw and kept walking, tuning out the horrible music wishing it were a heavy metal. He cursed when he dropped one of the bags, fully emptying it of its contents, having reached into his pocket.

"Damn it…" Billy sighed, still fumbling in his pocket for his dorm key. Billy lived on the college campus, and he loved having the responsibility of his own small flat. He retrieved the key from the depths of his Tripp pants pocket and was horrified to see that one of the skaters had come over and was picking up his grocery bag.

"What do you think you're doing?" Billy spat coldly, and the boy looked up. He looked to be about 17-18...19 at the most and a mischievous smile broke out on his face. He was thin and dressed completely in black. Eyeliner rimmed the bottom of his eyes along with a weird red eye shadow smudged around them. Liquidly he stood, holding out the grocery bag. Billy couldn't believe how thin he was as his clothes were skintight. Zippered Tripp pants and a Nine Inch Nails tee shirt stood out on his marble skin. His hair was oddly cut into a bleach blonde fringe, the rest of his chocolate hair flat-ironed to stick out in the back. Billy scoffed and snatched the bag from the boy.

"Just thought I'd give you a hand."

"I don't need a hand." Billy sniped, and he detected a flicker of hurt on the boys face. He noticed the boy had big, dark eyes and they stared in almost desperation. Billy quickly looked away and made to leave.

"Hey aren't you gonna thank me?"

"Thank you." Billy said stiffly, without turning around. To his utmost annoyance, the skater boy followed him. He spun around, losing the little patience he'd had. "Look, what do you want?"

"A friend. I'm Jade Puget." He stopped for emphasis, and Billy felt an unsettling recognition. He'd heard Jade's name many times from teachers, Parents, to boys and girls. Everyone seemed to know his name. Now Jade was holding out a hand and-figuring he might as well be polite-Billy grasped it for a moment before saying,

"You're reputation precedes you."

"Don't I get a name for your pretty face?"

"It's Billy and don't try to flatter me." Jade laughed maniacally and his expression darkened.

"I'm not. Just being honest…Billy."

"Well, don't." Billy turned on his heel and walked away. He stopped and grimaced as he heard the sound of a skateboard approaching him.

"Not very clever of you." Jade smirked, handing Billy his keys.

"You thief!"

"Well,…just wanted to see if college boys are really as smart as intelligent as they think they are." Jade mused. He smiled like a Japanese animation. Billy glared at him, outraged and Jade laughed before saying, "Hey don't burn me with those nice little eyes Billy! See you around." He said with mock humor.

"I hope to god not." Billy said coldly as Jade skated away. He carefully balanced the grocery bags on one arm and unlocked the door of his home. He set the bags on the counter and pulled out the contents roughly putting them away. Jade had angered him. How dare he insult Billy for being a college kid. At least he had accomplished something in life unlike those skate park losers. They were all either dropouts or drug addicts. Billy sighed as he sat on the couch hoping he'd never see that freak Jade again.

-end of Prologue


	2. chapter 1

*Jade's POV*

I sat on the outside steps of the school letting the rain splash down against bare arms, numbing them. I slowly puffed on a cigarette, letting the smoke travel and coil through my lungs. I flicked it into the grass and stood picking up my skateboard along the way. I shook the crystal beads from my hair and opened the gates of hell, slowly stepping inside. The halls were empty, not a soul in sight.

Everyone stared as I trudged to a seat in the back of my Psychology II class, backpack over one shoulder, skateboard sticking out of it. The teacher glared at me and scoffed as he checked my name off the attendance list, not bothering to send me to the office for a referral for being late. They were accustomed to it and it never mattered to me coz I always got away with everything.

I was popular among my skater friends and my name was well known around the school. I often noted my name drawn in arrowed hearts on girls' notebooks. People adore me for my looks, sense of humor and my bad-boy attitude, but never for who I really am. It disgusts me to no extent. They don't know the real me. They fabricate things about me, my past. If they knew the truth, if they knew what I'd done…I sighed and put my head on my desk. I looked out the window through the foggy, green mist.

The rain was pouring immensely, whipping leaves and trash around the front of the school. Mr. Roccos, our teacher, started mumbling something about college visitors today and how they would be partnered with us for the rest of the day to discuss career opportunity's and college curriculums. I groaned and sat up in my seat as they began to infiltrate our small classroom. I searched the room for someone I might know. I didn't have to look for more than a few seconds to spot him staring at me. I dropped my eyes when I saw him. Feeling like an idiot, I began to pray, hoping he wouldn't approach me. I looked up quickly and he was walking towards my table. I groaned in disapproval and let my forehead slam against the tabletop. Billy sat gingerly on the seat next to me. The frown on his face accurately mimicked mine. He at me scowling. I decided to apologize for my rude behavior from yesterday.

"Billy, I'm sorry I was such an asshole yesterday. Let's not be so cocky today hmmm?"

"Whatever." What an asshole.

"You don't have to be such an asshole." I snapped not helping the situation much.

"You don't have to…" he started but stopped when he realized I had been perfectly reasonable today.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" I asked.

"What?"

"You're an angry man. You should learn to lighten up a bit, have some fun now and then. People have it worse than you, you know." He stared in absolute confusion. "Anyways, I don't want to discuss this college shit coz I don't really give a flying fuck. So, what are your plans for this evening?"

"Hunting." I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? Me too."

"Sure…"Billy sighed. "Hmph…so why are you at school? Shouldn't you be skating and getting high or something?" I laughed.

"I see you're judging me by my friends. Not very smart of you."

"Really? So I'm supposed to believe that you're the good skater?"

"Oh, fuck no!" I laughed evilly. " I'm practically the worst thing out there! I'm just not some druggie whose only acknowledgeable achievements for the day are having a needle being stuck in my arm and drooling on myself like an incompetent retard." He smirked and raised an eyebrow, impressed with my lack of stupidity. I sighed. "Despite what you may believe, I'm not an idiot. Just a bit of a child is all." I shrugged. "I like to have fun and skating is fun. It's my passion." His expression had lightened and he stared at me as if he'd never seen me before.

"Well, I just hope you realize you can't be an immature child for the rest of your life. You need to take responsibility. Act like your own age."

"Whatever you say Mr. Responsibility." I shrugged again. He changed the subject.

"What are you hunting tonight?"

"Food." I stated bluntly. He scowled.

"What kind of food?"

"Food to eat."

"I'm going to stab you." He said angrily.

"You wouldn't be the first." He shut up but decided to find a different topic to discuss, to keep our conversation going. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it thinking.

"What are you trying to say to me Billy?" I asked lamely. He stared up, contemplating.

"Nothing." He said quickly, flipping through a notebook.

"You're a bad liar Mr. Man." I teased playfully.

"What are you talking about?" He fumed angrily.

"You."

"You don't make any sense!" I laughed again, his anger fueling my shenanigans.

"Just tell me what you were gonna say."

"Trust me skater boy, you don't want to know." He said darkly. I smiled at him. "Well, maybe I do, Pretty Boy." He narrowed his eyes. "Quit trying to burn me with those pretty eyes Billy." I said lightly. I laid my head on the desk and stared at him. He let the anger boil on his face and I knew he wanted to hurt me.

"You need to stop saying that." He warned.

"I'm trying to flatter you." I said in a singsong voice.

"Well, you're not and you're annoying." He growled.

"Aww…sorry you think that."

"I-" The bell rang, cutting him off in mid sentence. I stood as did Billy and we walked out into the hall to go to my next class.

"I can't believe we get to spend the whole day together!" I said waving my hands in the air in sarcasm.

"Oh god…" Billy said, rubbing his forehead. I stopped.

"Let's do something fun."

"Like…?"

"Let's go to your house. We're friends right?"

"No." I pouted.

"I thought we were friends…" I felt a tinge of hurt as he spoke.

"Why would I want to be friends with a stupid wanna-be?"

"Well,…because…I-" He turned and walked away before I could finish. "H-hey! Wait up!"

"Where's your next class?" He asked, annoyance burning clearly in his dark eyes. I took a lingering look at him then walked off in the direction of my next class. I checked constantly behind me to see if he followed. I sat in my chair and Billy pulled one up next to me. He sat with his arms folded across his chest, his anger still present. I sighed and lay my head on my desk.

"Pay attention." He growled. I lifted my head and pretended to listen. I zoned out, thinking about tonight. He slapped me in the back of the head and I shot up. "I told you to pay attention." He snapped. I sighed and looked at him.

"Don't tell me what to do. Only my friends can do that, Pretty Boy." I fumed angrily.

"Whatever." He turned back to face the front. Mr. Smalley, our physics teacher, looked nothing like a teacher, but more like Uranus. He was the exact opposite of his namesake; big, round, and his pin-stripe suit didn't help matters much. Like I said, he looked like Uranus. I laughed quietly to at my thoughts and Billy turned to me sharply, daggers in his eyes. " What the hell is so funny about the structures of DNA?" I shook my head and tried to fight back the laughter. Barely able to speak, I choked out,

"His name is Smalley!" I snorted trying to take a breath, and laughed even harder. "And he's so huge!" Billy looked at me with an expression that clearly said 'what the fuck'. A shadow fell over us, and with a grin I looked up. Mr. Smalley was standing there, hands crossed, face red and sweaty with anger.

"Mr. Puget," His serious tone faltered my smile. "Go to the office, now." He turned to Billy. "Mr. Cordova, I would have expected better from you. I'm very disappointed." Billy hung his head.

"I'm sorry sir." He picked up his things and glared at me when Mr. Smalley's back was turned. I gave him an innocent smile as we walked out the door. I walked Past the office, heading to the main entrance. Billy grabbed my arm and pulled me into the office. I filled out a referral, taking my sweet time.

*Billy's POV*

I followed the skater around for the rest of the day. Finally, happy to be home, I fixed myself a quick supper then pulled on my coat and loaded up with a crucifix, a sharp stake and a dagger made of pure silver. By the door, I took a few deep breaths, then walked out into the cool night. Tonight. Tonight I will get that vampire that plagues the streets. Tonight. I promised myself. I staggered through the desolate streets searching for my prey. I turned running into a busy street. I searched for someone suspicious and found nothing.

Slinking through the shadows, I came into an alley. It was darker in comparison to the others and small whimpers were emanating from it. I stopped carefully into the darkness letting my eyes adjust to the lighting. The minute I was fully concealed, someone ran out the back entrance. I bolted after them when the pungent smell of blood came upon me.

As I exited the confines of darkness, I searched madly for someone suspiciously hovering on the street. No one seemed out of place. Damn vampire! I thought bitterly. I trudged along searching. I'm not even sure of what he looks like. I kicked the ground angrily walking down another alley. Nothing. I walked to the nearby park and sat on a poorly painted bench examining my surroundings hesitatively. A swing creaked nearby and I turned quickly, spotting a figure in all black silently sitting on a swing wiping his mouth. Wiping …his…mouth…Instantaneously, I stood darting towards the figure. He spotted me and flitted towards the busy city again. I pushed myself harder running after, him hoping to catch his trail. I knew it had to be him. If only I'd seen his face. I looked at the clock tower.3.00. Dead time. Maybe he would be at the cemetery….

*Jade's POV*

I just wanted to hunt in peace but every single time I do that stupid hunter finds me. Okee…so maybe I'm a bit out of control. Maybe I drain my prey of all their life leaving them slowly to die, but it's not my fault. I was left all alone with this curse. Nobody fucking helped me. So fuck them. Fuck the world. I would kill them for taking everything I once had. I sighed, sitting on a tombstone in the oldest cemetery in town. Freeing my hair from my hat, I shook it trying to fluff it out. I spotted the hunter and let him get close before I jumped off the headstone. His eyes widened as did mine. Of all people, Billy was the hunter.

*Billy's POV*

I stared in disbelief at Jade. Was he the vampire? No…no way. I looked around, trying to find my bounty. I turned back to Jade.

"What are you doing here?" He looked around nervously, then turned a steady gaze onto me. His eyes flickered hesitatively. He backed up against the grave unlocking his eyes from mine so that he could stare at the ground. What is his problem? He continued searching the area with his eyes, avoiding my question. "What are you doing here Jade?"

"Thinking." He paused for a moment before speaking again. His eyes still away from mine. "What are you doing here?" He said finally looking up.

"Looking for someone. Why?" His eyes tightened losing their innocence.

"It's none of my business…" He mumbled mostly to himself. What's wrong with him? I thought.

"Are you okay Jade?" His eyes were lighter now and panic flooded them.

"I'm fine." He stated quickly. Suddenly he smiled, amusement on his face.

"What's so damned funny?" He smiled a cheesy smile and walked up to me.

"Your face. You're gonna have it stuck in that angry snarl. You shouldn't waste such a pretty face." He tilted his head to the side his innocence returning. The amusement was gone and something else formed on his face.

"You're weird." He didn't move but I saw his mouth twitch in an effort to suppress a smile. He was too close to me and I couldn't think straight. He noticed my uncomfortable position and moved away.

"You're so oblivious." He was still smiling as he stared at me.

"What?" I was getting angry. What the hell is he talking about?

"Never mind." He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me what you were going to say Jade." I said angrily. He debated the thought and sighed.

"Nah, it's not important. I should go." I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to me, inches from my face. His eyes widened as I stared him down, trying to read his expression. He quickly looked away and I felt him trembling. I released him and he laughed nervously, swallowing hard. I took a step back as did he. "I really need to go." He said biting his lip.

There was something in his eyes that I just couldn't comprehend. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it and turned and began to walk away. He stopped abruptly and ran back up to me. His eyes were filled with what seemed like tears. He was close again and he looked up to me. I stared confused. He grabbed the front of my jacket and pulled himself up on his tiptoes. He leaned forward and lightly kissed me. It was sweet and innocent…like him. He pulled away quickly put a hand to his mouth, looking down and stepping back.

"I,…I'm sorry…" He turned and ran. I stood in shock and disbelief, as Jade left, his kiss still lingering in the air around me. I went home in a daze.


	3. Chapter 2

*Jade's POV*

I ran from Billy embarrassment washing over me. I stopped at the end of the cemetery gates, letting my knees buckle, falling to the ground. I sighed. Billy would never talk to me now and…how could I be in love with the one person who wants me dead? I licked my lips catching Billy's scent. I whimpered in frustration putting my chin on my knees, thinking again. What am I going to do?

*Billy's POV*

I stood at my front door, fumbling with my keys, not really aware as I walked into the kitchen. I took off my coat, setting it on the back of a chair. I went to the faucet and splashed water on my face with hopes of dispelling Jade's image. I didn't really care that the blood sucking fiend got away. All I could think about was the feel of Jade's lips against mine, soft and sweet. How could I face him tomorrow? I climbed the stairs and entered my bed room. I laid on my bed, Jade being my last thought before sleep took me.

*Jade's POV*

I awoke around 2:30 in the afternoon, totally resenting the fact that I was supposed to be in school. I stretched, pulling back the covers and walked out into the living room. My mom was waiting for me when I emerged and I groaned waiting to be attacked. She stood pursing her lips. Her hands held a black book…my journal.

"Why?" She asked angrily.

"What?"

"Why do you want to disgrace me like this?" She had read my journal. She knew about my secret, I was sure of it. I thought of a way to explain. I waited. "Get out of my house. When you come back you'll find your things on the lawn. You're worthless."

"What did I do?"

"Get out of here!"

"Why?" I thought of a way to explain to her I really was a vampire. But then she said the one thing that crushed me more than anything else.

"I don't want a faggot in my home!" I looked at her, my stomach tightening at the pain of her words. I had forgotten what I'd written about that. I wrote it because I was confused. No one was there for me when I needed them. So I had a book to solve my problems.

"Mom…" Her eyes were wet as she looked at my hurt expression.

"Just go Jade. You know…I didn't name you Jade so you could be a girl. So just go be 'that way' somewhere else. I'm sorry but I need to keep some dignity in this family. You've already ruined it enough. Do you really need to make it worse?" She walked away leaving me in the empty hallway. Why is everything empty?

I went back to my room and sat in the corner, knees up to my chin and I cried. Cried like the idiot I was. I cried wishing I would have died in the street instead of being given a second chance. It sounds so strange. When I was attacked and stabbed I really thought, 'This is it. This is the end. I'm gonna die…' but it was just the beginning. The beginning of this thing called life. I sighed my tears burning my eyes. I stood and decided to go to the skate park. Maybe there I could make this pain dissolve.

*Billy's POV*

Jade wasn't at school. I don't know if I was relieved or disappointed. The touch of his lips still lingered. I ran a finger across where he kissed me and an aching emptiness washed through me. Tomorrow. I will talk to him tomorrow.

I left during the lunch period. If Jade wasn't at school, then there was no reason for me to even be there. I walked the familiar path home, not really seeing, and not really caring about my surroundings. While passing the skate park, I stopped and looked for Jade. He wasn't there. Frustration swamped me. Why was it that every time I wanted to be left alone, he was always there. Then when I need him, he's nowhere to be found? I waved over a couple of skaters.

"Hey, have you seen Jade recently?" I asked trying to be nice, even though I was disgusted by their presence.

"Cha, dude! He like, did a totally rad move on the half-pipe!"

"When?"

"Like, an hour ago."

"Yeah, thanks." I started walking towards my house.

"Peace out dude!" He yelled after me. I walked along the sidewalk, kicking stray rocks with my feet. Finally, my house came into view…along with a figure standing at my doorstep. The person was leaning against a suitcase and some bags. I took slow, timid steps forward, then breathed in sharply. It was Jade. He turned to me and our eyes locked. I went up the steps and stood in front of him. The smell of him, his cologne, washed over me.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to keep from my how glad I was to see him. He looked to his bags then back to me.

"I need a place to stay…my mom kicked me out."

"And what makes you think you're welcome here?"

"I don't." He paused. "I just wanted to ask…just in case." His voice was small and he looked like a child, his eyes desperate and pleading. I felt guilty wanting to hear him beg.

"Why here? Why my place?"

"Because,…I don't know…" He was looking to the side biting his lip. He turned to me quickly.

"Can I stay here please?" I pretended to think.

"No. Get off my porch."

"Billy, Please! I have nowhere to go!" His voice was frantic.

"No." His eyes grew wide, his face pained.

"Please Billy, please, I'm begging you…please." He turned his face away, his fringe forming a curtain. He stood there shaking and I assumed he was angry, but when he turned I felt a tinge of guilt as I saw the hidden tears in his eyes. "Please." He choked. I looked down feeling like an ass.

"Fine." His mouth dropped in awe and he quickly embraced me in a hug, his scent intoxicating. He looked up still biting his lip.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" I slowly moved my hand up, wiping a tear from his cheek, brushing my fingers across his skin as I did so. He blushed.

"It's fine. Let's get your stuff." He pulled away, wiping the moisture from his eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying I usually don't but…"

"You can cry whenever you want." He smiled faintly and picked up the two suitcases and a duffle bag , leaving me a gym bag. "Is this everything?" I asked, surprised by how little there was. He nodded once and waited for me to open the door. We brought his things into a spare room and then placed ourselves on the couch.

We sat in silence for a long time. Jade's breathing was calm and almost inaudible as he gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings. His eyes moving relatively fast, as he took in everything. They stopped abruptly to sneak a glance in my direction and I caught his eye for a moment before he looked away. His silence frightened me and I decided to ask what I wanted to know.

"Why'd your mom kick you out?"

"She's mad."

"Why? What'd you do?"

"I disgraced her." There was pain in his words. It was bad. He fumbled with a piece of his hair. "I'm well…you already know…" The moment the words left his mouth, realization slapped me in the face. Jade was gay and his mother was homophobic.

"I see." It was silent again.

"I'm sorry…about yesterday, er, this morning…for…you know…" I could tell he was nervous, his face set in that childish manner. I didn't answer for a long time. Finally I spoke.

"I understand." Again the silence was deafening. Absentmindedly, I moved closer to him and put my hand on his log. He looked up almost confused and then smiled lightly but it disappeared quickly, as he thought for a moment and suddenly slapped himself on the face. The noise echoing throughout the room. I stared wide eyed.

"Sorry…fight with my conscious." He mumbled.

"About?…" I pried. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

"You're a bad liar." He moved his face closer to mine and I waited for our lips to touch.

"I think…I think I'm falling for you…" He whispered in my ear. He pulled back looking away. "But you'd never love someone like me."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's not important." He sighed and moved, my hand still where I wanted it. He looked down at it and then stared up to look me in the eyes. The lust in his eyes was drowning me, overpowering me. I leaned into him, increasing the pressure of my hand on his thigh. I felt a spark shoot through me as our lips met. I closed my eyes and pressed myself closer to him.


	4. Chapter 3

*Jade's POV*

His soft lips were pressed demandingly against mine. I felt the hunger roar. A sharp pain stabbed in my stomach as both my needs wanted to be fulfilled. I whimpered slightly as he pushed me back against the couch cushions, kissing me more passionately, making my muscles quiver with desire. He unzipped my sweatshirt and ripped it off throwing it on the floor.

Suddenly, he pulled me up off the couch by my shirt and pulled me through his house still not breaking our kiss. He led me to what I assumed was his bedroom and pushed me roughly onto the bed. He pulled away for a brief second to slowly unbutton my jeans and slide them off. He brought his face back up to mine and stared at me devilishly, running his fingers through my hair. I shoved my hands under his shirt to feel his muscles and he gasped at my touch.

"Your hands are cold…" He whispered as I pulled his shirt off. I looked intently at his perfect proportions. I leaned up and kissed his throat secretly listening to his blood as it pulsed through his veins. I licked my lips feeling dizzy. He kissed down my neck down to my chest and a shiver ran down my spine when his trail stopped at the elastic on my boxers. I sighed my lust overwhelming. I wanted what he was so willing to give me so badly but I was afraid. He began to inch down the elastic but I stopped him with a shaky hand trying to fight the urge.

He raised an eyebrow and I pouted my lips slightly and he soon pressed his lips roughly to mine. I grabbed his hand and linked our fingers together. His kisses too, became spiked with lust and he grabbed my free hand and led it to his jeans where I began to pull them down as he helped me. I felt panicky, for I knew this was wrong .my self control was slipping, exceeding it's limit. I moaned in arousal as his hands roamed down my sides and up my shirt. I turned my head and sighed, trying to renovate myself.

*Billy's POV*

Jade exhaled softly, a sound so pure my heart swelled just hearing it. I could feel the muscles in his stomach trembling at my touch. He turned back to me and I stared into his eyes for a long time trying to comprehend their luminosity. A small smile perched on his lips as he lightly traced a finger over mine.

"You're so gentle." I commented. He giggled childishly and pushed his lips viciously to mine. His eyes were closed and I wished that I could see their vibrancy. My need was growing to extremes and I began to once more shed Jade of his boxers. His eyes opened again and he broke from our kiss immediately. Jade whimpered and shook his head.

"I…are you sure?…"he asked. I tried to comprehend his question and after understanding nodded.

"Of course." There was a long pause of complete nothingness. "Do…do you love me. Really love me?…" I blushed, as did he.

"Yes." He looked unsure. "Cross my heart." I whispered putting my hand to his face. He let out a sharp breath and shivered. More kisses followed and I once more went to remove his boxers, wanting both our fantasies to be fulfilled. He moaned again tugging my hair. I waited for his objection again. I met his eyes blazing with passion and stared into their hypnotic pools seeing our plans about to unfold.

I ripped his boxers off and flung them across the room, not even bothering to remove his shirt; I thought it was almost sexy to have him half-clothed. I then wrapped my hand around his fully erected cock and slowly began to stroke it. He moaned with pleasure as his nails dug into the bed sheets. I sped up my pace, kissing up his stomach, his neck, finding his mouth. He broke the kiss to groan my name through his ragged breaths. I sped up, his body quivering beneath me. He arched his back and cried out as he came. His cum squirted between us coating both of our stomachs.

His eyes met my blazing, lust-filled ones. He kissed me then whispered,

"Your turn." He was still panting as I stared at him.

"You sure?" He nodded. I reached into my nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. I squeezed some into the palm of my hand and lathered it on myself before giving him one last kiss before we became one.

I made Jade layback in a comfortable position as I found the opening and slipped one finger inside, then another and then a third stretching him wide. I took myself and led it into Jade's ass. Groaning, I wrapped Jade's legs around me. Jade moaned and threaded his fingers through my hair tugging it fiercely as I started a rhythm. He whimpered in pleasure as I savagely rubbed against his prostate. His panting was ragged and I felt his muscles tense again giving him a second orgasm. I felt an ecstasy like none other as I came. Jade was shuddering beneath me as I pulled out and lay next to him resting my head on his shoulder.

*Jade's POV*

The hunger was gnawing at me, ripping me from the inside out. I wanted to bite Billy, to taste him, to drink his sweet nectar. Billy laid his head on my shoulder and ran his fingers along my chest. His neck was there, inches from me. I stared at the vein pulsing just beneath the skin. My fangs slipped from their sheaths and stabbed at my lower lip. Oh, how I wanted to pierce him, to see his blood. I pushed myself away from him, fighting back my raging hunger.

"I need to go out for awhile…" I said stumbling over my words.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, confusion clouding his eyes. I kissed his forehead.

"Nothing. I'll be back later." I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black hoodie, then walked out into the darkness of the night.

*Billy's POV*

Jade left hurriedly and now I was alone. I felt beside me, feeling the warmth of where he once was. I sighed and climbed out of bed, deciding to continue my endless search of the vampire that was loose in the city. I grabbed my gear and walked out into the sleeping city, slowly making my way to the graveyard.

*Jade's POV*

I hunted down the streets, searching for prey. While walking past a movie theatre, I saw the perfect victim. It was a young male with shoulder length, greasy, blonde hair. I hypnotized him with a mischievous smile and led him into the shadows of an alley, where I appeased my hunger. I drank heavily, the metal tang enveloping my senses.

The boy begged for mercy but I showed him no leisure. My self-restraint was broken so I drank. Drank till I felt his lifespan fading, falling into me. His light was dimming ever so slowly and I felt a pang of remorse. Why should I take the life of someone because I'm bitter and want revenge?

I pulled away and gasped for air, my hunger still unsatisfied. Wiping the blood from my face I turned, slowly emerging from the alley. I looked around through the thick fog that had accumulated my surroundings. My urges pulled at my sanity and I glaced down the side of the street trying to find another victim to calm my hunger. Billy had pushed me too far off the edge…being that close, that willing,…that understanding. I shook my head to clear it and started in the direction of the cemetery.

Something cold dripped down my neck and I looked up to the dark clouds throwing their tears onto the pavement, onto me, wrapping me in their deep depression. I let the rain splash onto my face washing away the remnants of blood, relaxing me. I sensed a presence and turned, trying to make out shapes in the darkness. I felt anxious not being able to see and I thought of the hunter silently stalking my every move.

Hesitatively, I jumped up on a headstone and sat quietly trying to listen for sounds of another being breathing or moving. But with my senses being young and not fully developed, I couldn't make out anything through the thunder. Guilt set in as I thought of how much I could've hurt Billy by leaving right after we…well, fucked. I left him in a land of confusion. What would he think? Is he going to be mad? Does he think I'm upset? I sighed and tensed when I felt something sharp pricking me in the back. I meant to turn but was stopped by an angry voice.

"Stop right there, bloodsucker."


	5. Chapter 4

*Billy's POV*

I held the stake against the vampire's back where his so called heart was supposed to be. This was him, I had him. After several years, he was finally at my mercy, and I wasn't going to let him continue his insignificant existence any longer.

"You're mine, you filthy parasite!"

"You don't know what you're doing." He panicked. His voice…so familiar. I shook the thoughts from my head. This was my most hated enemy! I must kill him! "Billy,…would you kill someone you love?" I pushed the stake harder into his back.

"No mind games you disgusting leech!"

"Billy," He said turning slowly to face me. "I love you." Jade was staring me in the face his eyes pleading as they stared, fixated on the sharpened stake in my now shaking hand.

"Jade… you…you're the vampire?" He remained silent and I became frustrated.

"Answer me Dammit!" He bit his lip and turned away. I was torn in two. I loved Jade. I hated vampires. What was I supposed to do? "Jade,…why didn't you tell me?" He turned back to face me, tears in his eyes.

"I didn't want you to hate me…and I,…I didn't think it would get serious. I was being selfish…I'm sorry."

"Jade…no! I refuse to believe this! How could the only person I allow myself to love be a vampire!" I yelled throwing my stake on the ground. He backed up frightened. "Tell me it's not true Jade."

"I'm sorry…I can't…" I felt my heart at that moment rip.

"It's not true…you're lying…you have to be!" I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to look into his eyes. They were red with hunger. My vision blurred and I was surprised to find myself crying.

"No…Billy…I'm sorry." I pushed him away.

"You disgust me. How can you drink the blood of innocent people? People with families. And…and how could you do this to me?" I turned away, anger filled me. Why had he lied to me? How could he betray me? Why did I care so much? I had always been alone, hunting vampires as all of my family before me had. I never realized how empty my life had been until I met Jade. He filled the endless void of my heart. He completed me, yet I couldn't stand what he was.

"Billy, I-…let me explain-"

"No! Just shut up Jade. And leave this city." I had to let him go. For the sake of the city, even though it was tearing me apart. I looked to him again. There was pain in his eyes.

"Billy-…"

"No…just…go…" I walked out of the graveyard before I could change my mind. I went to the bar and ordered a couple of shots of Jä germeister, hoping to drown away my sorrows. It wasn't taking effect as I had hoped so I ordered the strongest thing they had. It burned on the way down. Everything became a garbled mess. I remembered thinking of going home, then walking down an alley, then nothingness as I blacked out.

*Jade's POV*

I walked past the skate park on last time on my way to Billy's house to retrieve my things. I walked by an alley and a scent drew me to it. Blood. Freshly spilled blood. The hunger clawed at me, even though I just fed. I crept slowly down the alley carefully, keeping to the shadows. There was a drunk dressed in a long coat sluggishly trying to fight back against a huge man who wielded a knife. The drunk got slashed again and again. His flowing blood called to me. I stalked closer, wanting to see his face as I fed. The drunk got pushed to the ground, the mugger on top of him, holding the knife to his throat. The drunk looked around wildly, trying to find an escape route. He saw me, looked to me with pleading eyes. I took in a sharp breath. Billy. My Billy.

"Jade…" He whispered quietly. But I heard him clearly, the pain and loneliness of his words echoed within my head as I attacked the mugger. I savagely ripped him apart. Mercy left behind. His blood covered me, staining the hard cement beneath us. It dripped from my face, accumulating on my clothes. I watched him whither in pain, blood oozing from where I tore away the flesh of his neck. Billy was silent, but I could easily see the horror on his face. I reached out for him but he glared at me and shrugged away my touch. I could smell the alcohol in his blood as it pooled around him. I felt my eyes begin to water at the sight.

"Billy, you're hurt,…we've got to get you to a hospital…" I moved to pick him up.

"Don't…touch me." He snarled.

"Billy, you're hurt." I begged as he stood shakily, holding his fingers over the wounds.

"I'm fine." He snapped. I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face me.

"I'm sorry okay? It's not my fault I am what I am! I didn't choose this! I'm sorry I'm not perfect! I'm sorry I lied to you! I'm sorry I'm a monster! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!…" I didn't realize I was crying until I saw a tear fall on his shirt. "I…love…you…" I sobbed. His face seemed to break from it's arrogant expression for a half second and I tried to use it to my advantage. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his pleadingly. Aggressively he pulled away and slapped my face. It stung both physically and emotionally.

"Just stop it, Jade. I don't want to be in love with you. I hate you." I cringed.

"Fine…" I managed, biting my lip. "Can I at least escort you to the hospital so you don't lose all your blood and die?"

"Whatever. Then get the hell out of here." I nodded choking back my emotions. I picked him up lightly and flitted quickly to a hospital. We stood outside the doors for a long moment. "If…if you wanted…I could make you…like me…" I said softly. "You can think about it…and I can come back in an hour so you can tell me." He didn't acknowledge my comment just stared at his blood soaked fingers. I sighed. "So…this is it? We're done?"

"How many people have you killed Jade?" His voice was low as he looked into my eyes. I thought trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"Thirty-seven." I answered hesitatively.

"I just wanted to know how much of a monster you really are. You sicken me. I was hoping…" He trailed off.

"It was a lower number?" I added for him.

"Mmm." He answered his eyes drooping slightly and I heard his pulse slow.

"You need to get help now before you pass out. I'll be back in and hour." He glared at me.

"Am I allowed?" I sighed. He shrugged.

"Whatever." I turned to walk and stopped without turning around.

"Billy? Will you think about it? Please?" He scoffed.

"Fuck you, Jade." I nodded and continued walking my tears burning as I walked away, never wanting to go.

[One hour later…]

I was sitting on a stiff, wooden chair in Billy's hospital room, the only light coming from the glowing heart monitor and respiratory machines. He was sleeping, so I sat and waited for him to awaken. He was mumbling in his sleep, having a night terror I assumed. I leaned forward, resting my head on the corner of his mattress. His fear radiated off him in huge waves. I sat up with enthusiasm as he mumbled the one word I so desperately wanted to hear him say in that loving manner. Jade. Suddenly he sat up, looking around the room.

"Jade?" He questioned hopefully.

"Have you made your decision?" I inquired. I could feel his mood fall.

"Why would I want to be like you?" The bubbling hop that I had felt died instantaneously as the words were spoken.

"So then…I guess this is good bye?" I could hear the pain in my own voice even though I tried to hide it. Billy looked away.

"Yes." I nodded knowing he couldn't see me and left.

*Billy's POV*

I fell asleep, dreaming of Jade; of him being a monster. I awoke to the doctors having a quiet conversation above me. "Isn't there anything we can do doctor?"

"No, the internal bleeding is so extensive that…there's no possible way to save him short of replacing all his organs. He won't last into the morning…"

"God bless his soul and may he go peacefully." They left leaving me there, alone. I was going to die in less than three hours. What was I going to do? Jade, how would he feel? Jade! He could help me! I cleared my throat.

"Jade." It came out a croak. I saw the darkness shift and Jade's form came into view. He looked sullen and miserable as he stared at me. It worried me because he was upset and no tears fell from his obvious sorrow. Instead, his body shook violently in it's small frame. "Jade, what's wrong?" He stared, confused, like he didn't understand my question. He bit his lip and his eyes became angry.

"You're going to die…" His voice was thick.

"I don't have to."

"You can't choose life over death Billy. It doesn't work like that."

"Jade,…you…" I took a deep breath. "You could change me right?" He was taken aback and he tilted his head showing the childish innocence I had came to love.

"When I gave you the option…you declined because you didn't want to be…what was it you called me? Oh yeah, a filthy parasite. But now that you're on the verge of death, you'd do anything to stay alive. So you're gonna use me…You never loved me, did you Billy?" His words were acidy and his hands balled into fists at his sides his body still shaking vehemently. He sighed, a heartbreaking sound. "Whatever. If you want to be a vampire, then be my guest. I'll help you Billy."

I felt horrible as his despair shown clearly on his face. His eyes were still rimmed in red and I then realized it hadn't been eyeshadow before. He sat on the edge of the bed as far away from me as possible. He ran a finger along the inside of his forearm, then cut a deep gash into his wrist. Then he held it out to me.

"Drink Billy. Drink and become what you hate." The thought of drinking his blood disgusted me. His face was turned away from me and his fury was overwhelming. I pulled his arm closer to me and watched the blood drip off it slowly. Irritated he said, "Well? what are you waiting for? You wanted this didn't you? Drink."

I couldn't. I couldn't do this when he was mad at me. Truth is, I didn't want him to leave and I knew that if I were to change in these terms, he would leave and never come back. His wound closed up and he snapped his wrist, splattering dark droplets of blood on the floor.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." His angry eyes lingered on me for a moment, then he disappeared into the shadows and I knew he was gone. I relaxed myself and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I closed my eyes and waited for Death to take me


	6. Chapter 5

*Jade's POV*

Damn Billy and his stupid pride. Or was it fear? Fear to become one of the undead? To live as one of which he had been taught to kill as he grew up? Taught that we were vile, soulless beings who killed for fun. Ones who feasted on the living flesh of others? Well, I thought to myself, the last part was true. I just wish there was a way to convince him we weren't mindless killers. Well, most of us anyways.

I walked down the streets, not caring where my path took me. I arrived at a door. Looking up I realized it was Billy's house. I opened it and went inside. His scent emanated from every object. I went to the corner of his bedroom and sat down, holding a few of his shirts close, inhaling his scent. Billy…I had been alone for so long, afraid to tell anyone my terrible secret. I couldn't lose him. I would force the Dark Gift upon him by force if I had to. I checked the clock. 3:00 a.m. I had to hurry.

I flitted to the hospital and checked in. I snuck around a nurse to rummage silently through drawers until I found a syringe. I went to Billy's room and sat on the bed. He wasn't awake again and I stared angrily at his sleeping form. Sleep peacefully while you can! I spat in my thoughts. He moaned in his sleep and I growled in anger. I ripped open the plastic packaging of the syringe and shoved it in the vein on my arm and pulled up the stopper, drawing a full mL of my poison. My hands were shaking, making it impossible to carefully inject the toxin into Billy's arm.

I lined it up with the major vein in his upper arm and pushed it through the skin injection the virus into his system. When all of the blood was transferred, I threw the needle to the floor and waited. His heart accelerated in his chest and his breaths became short and quick. I sat cross-legged at the end of his bed, watching him with an empty heart. I felt nothing as I listened to his pulsation slow. His heart monitor beeped loudly, screaming at me. I unplugged it and pulled the tubes and chords from Billy so they would stop.

He began to sweat and thrash about. I laughed. He deserved this. He hurt me, so now I came to return the favor. "I hope you know I'm doing this because I love you Billy." I whispered. "I don't care if you want me dead"-no pun intended- "I want you here on this earth with me." I felt tears slide down my cheeks and drip onto my knee through my ripped blue jeans. I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together. I rested my head on his leg and actually fell asleep waiting for him to wake up screaming.

*Billy's POV*

The darkness of Death shattered and I woke up screaming to a piercing pain within my body. I thrashed around upon my bed and felt a weight on my leg. I struggled to sit up and saw Jade watching me, his face expressionless. The pain flashed again, causing me to scream. Jade jumped up from his spot and held me, tears running down his face.

"Billy, …my Billy…shhh…the pain will end soon." He stroked my hair and rocked me while I screamed and cried into his chest. No one came to my room while I screamed, and no one heard me, and even if they did no one cared…except Jade. He'd been the only one to ever care. Pain shot through me again like a shockwave and I dug my nails into Jade's shoulder, knowing that it would cause a slight bruise because blood seeped through his white tee shirt.

He was still trying to calm me as I sat there trying to stifle my cries of pain. His fingers traced over my lips lightly as they shook. His face was still pained and he averted his eyes from me dropping his hand from my face. He rubbed my back and I could tell this was an act. He was still mad at me. How could he forgive what I had said? How I had acted. The pain seemed to stop abruptly and Jade pulled away from me when I told him I was fine. His face became impassive again as he replaced himself on the edge of my bed again, legs crossed. He messed with a piece of his hair. I wanted to wipe the tear stains from his perfect face. I wanted to see his animated smile but…he seemed…broken…empty.

"Jade,…" I whispered. He looked up his eyes burning. "If you love me, kiss me." Confusion filled his face. He sat unmoving. Silence caught in the air. "Jade,…please." His eyes softened then hardened again. I felt almost panicky when he didn't move forward. Just sat there considering what to do.

"I shouldn't." He said lightly. I moved next to him and turned his face to look in his eyes.

"Jade,…Jade please. I love you." I brushed my lips against his. I felt his anger melt away at my touch. He wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. He leaned forward almost causing us both to lose our balance. He laughed quietly, his sweet, childish, giggle I'd grown so accustomed to. A smile was evident in his kisses which in turn, brought a smile to my face.

He crawled on top of me, straddling me, his body pushed firmly against mine making me moan slightly. I pulled up his shirt half way so I could run my hands over the wiry muscles. He flinched when I touched him but recovered and smiled making it difficult to kiss him. Our lips were swollen as we kissed and I rested my hands on his hips making him shiver. He pulled away, his fringe hanging in his face messily and got off me. I whined in disapproval. He giggled.

"We're in public!"

"So? Get your emo ass over here so I can kiss you." I demanded. He seemed surprised and cocked an eyebrow. I pushed him back pinning him to the bed.

"Mmm, when posh boys go bad." he whisper-moaned in a low voice. I met his lips quickly for a sweet kiss wanting him to stay with me forever. Wanting him to forgive me. I felt strangely desperate like if I didn't do this now I'd never get the chance again. He was perplexed by my impulsive urge for him and he tilted his head back away from me. I moved forward trying to meet him for another kiss but he instead turned his head. "You okay?" He asked lightly looking back at me now.

"Now that you're with me." He smiled his eyes glowing with brilliance. "I love you, Jade."

"I love you too?" It came out a question. He stiffened. "Someone's coming!" I struggled to get off him and almost fell on the floor. He stood quickly, trying to straighten his hair and even out his shirt. I cuddled in the blankets and got situated when the door opened. Jade was now sitting in a chair by my bed, pretending to sleep, a coy smile perched on lips. I heard someone pattering across the floor thinking it was only a nurse I opened my eyes slightly and quickly shut them when I realized who else was standing in my room. My parents. My mother clasped a tissue to her face and I realized they were waiting for me to die. I began to panic. I was already dead. I had became what they had taught me to hate. Would they hate me? Would they think It was just a mission gone bad? Could I tell them? I peeked over to Jade and his smile had vanished…it was replaced by fear. The nurse strode out of the room, her annoying heels clicking the whole time. I could hear my mother pacing around the room. My father trying to calm her.

"I told you. I told you this would happen!" My mother snapped. "Now he's going to die! They've already pulled the IV out! They just gave up on my baby…my poor baby!" She sobbed hysterically. She was pounding her fists against my fathers chest. He was silent. "Who is that?" She questioned obviously talking about Jade. "Get him out of here! I don't know him." I decided to 'wake up' for the sake of my mother's sanity. I opened my eyes slowly ready for the act.

"…Mom…?" She turned to me and I realized my father was gone.

"Oh, Billy! My Billy!" She screeched while running over to grasp my hand in hers.

"Hi, mom." I smiled. She smiled back through her tears and looked away. Her eyes landed on Jade.

"Hi sweetie…umm who is this? I don't think I've met him before." she nodded in Jade's direction. I felt embarrassed. Do I tell her the truth? Jade shifted in his 'sleep' and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He looked over to me and smiled.

"I see that you're finally awake." He was staring at me with his captivating innocence and I smiled grabbing his hand, forgetting about my mother's presence. He cleared his throat and I dropped my hand blushing. This is going to be difficult.

*Jade's POV*

I felt nervous under the eyes of Billy's mother. She was upset and if I said or did the wrong thing I was sure she would jump across the room and attack me. Billy was fidgeting with the bed sheets and I knew he was afraid to tell his mom about what happened…about us. Even though I knew it was rude, I tried to ignore his mother as she glared at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her nod her head in my direction as to ask Billy of my identification.

"Mom, this is Jade." He swallowed a huge lump in his throat. "He's-" The door opened again and his father walked in.

"Hey boy." He said happily. He noticed the awkward silence hanging in the air. "Are you okay?" What a stupid question. Of course he wouldn't be okay. He's supposed to be dying!

"As you were saying Billy." His mother said while glaring at me. He gawked at her more nervous now with his father in the room.

"What were you talking about?" His father asked. Billy sighed, and grabbed my hand in his. Not looking up he said,

"Mom, Dad, this is Jade." Everyone just stared at him, including me. "He's…he's my boyfriend." It felt strange for Billy to announce our relationship like that, it seemed too intimate. No one said a thing as he sat there nervously wringing the bed sheet s in his hands. I sat there silent with my mouth hanging open like everyone else. He closed his eyes exhaling loudly. I was afraid of what he was going to say. I knew it was coming. "He's a vampire." Their eyes widened. I looked over at his parents who looked perfectly fine. Please don't let them crucify me…I thought as Billy spoke the words I didn't want him to tell them. "I'm a vampire now too."

Dark glances were shot like silver bullets in my direction, making me shift uncomfortably in the in the chair. My grip tightened on his hand and I looked to him with wide, fearful eyes. He glanced at me then looked back to both of his parents.

"That won't change us as a family…will it?" His mother looked at him with an unreadable stare and pursed her lips. She sighed deeply and was about to answer when her cell phone went off. She hastily pulled it out of her handbag, looked at the number and rolled her eyes. She held it up to her ear.

"Yeah?…Jesus, not again…Well can't you handle it? I'm busy right now…seriously? We'll be there in ten." She closed the phone with a snap. Turning to Billy's father, she said quietly, "We've got a huge case of fresh fledglings in the slums part of town. We'll deal with them later." She fixed us both with eyes filled with loathing then, turned on her heel and walked out the door. Billy's father looked at us and shook his head, then followed his wife out the door. I sighed with relief and turned to Billy.

"Well, at least they didn't reject you for being gay." He smiled weakly at me. "We have to get you out of here somehow." I sat next to Billy and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Jade,…" It came out a whisper. "It feels like my stomach is eating away at my organs…it hurts." I pressed my lips into his hair.

"That's the hunger Billy. You might as well get acquainted with it." I felt him shudder beneath me.

"I don't want to drink people's blood…it's disgusting."

"You'll learn quickly that it's not so bad. But for now we have to get you out of here." I stood and went to the window. We were about seven stories up. I went back to Billy's bedside and collected him in my arms.

"Jade,…what are you doing?" I opened the window and stepped onto the sill. "Jade, don't do it!" I took a deep calming breath and jumped. Billy screamed my name and clung to me tightly, burying his face in my chest. As we hit the ground, the cement cracked and I took off running for the graveyard.

*Billy's POV*

I clung to Jade as the hunger ate away at me. We arrived someplace and even the feel of the air changed. It was calm, soothing even, and a feeling of content washed over me. I opened my eyes. We were in a graveyard. I looked to Jade.

"Billy, I'm going to teach you how to feed."


	7. Chapter 6

*Jade's POV*

Billy stared at me in disgust. I sighed feeling sorry for him.

"Do I have to do that now?…I'm not ready yet."

"You have to do it soon…you'll get sick."

"Tomorrow?" He pleaded.

"Fine…hold on." I flitted away for a moment bringing back a test tube full of red liquid.

"What's that?" He questioned hesitatively.

"Blood. Drink it."

"But…"

"It's not human blood…I promise." He took the bottle and drank it. He held his hand to his mouth like he was going to puke. He clutched his stomach.

"Jesus…"

"You're such a baby." He glared at me. "I've been doing this since I was sixteen." He ignored me and lay on his back, gazing at the stars. I copied him and he moved closer to me, grasping my hand in his linking our fingers together.

"Jade,…"He said debatably.

"Hmmm?"

"Will,…will you tell me how you died?" I felt my stomach drop and the 'color' drain from my face. He rolled over propping himself up on his elbows. "Please?"

"I…" I trailed off. My stomach turned viciously at the memory and I shivered violently trying to block out the bad memory. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"It hurts to remember." He sighed.

"I want to know…please?" I looked at him. Could he not see how much this hurt? If he kept pushing the subject I knew he would win.

"No." His face was serious.

"Tell me, Jade." I rolled over on my side almost in the fetal position.

"It hurts…" I mumbled.

"Jade, please?" I sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you if you go hunting with me tonight."

"That's unfair!"

"No it's not. Something you don't want to do for something I don't want to do." I rolled over onto my back again. He was unsure and I thought for sure he wouldn't push the subject on me for I would push it on him.

"Why can't you just tell me, Jade?"

"Why can't you just drop it? I don't want to talk about it, Billy." I felt my anger well up inside me. Whey won't he leave me alone about it? My stomach churned and I grabbed it tightly doubling over. "Fuck…" I had to puke. every time I thought about it I got sick.

"whoa…are you okay?" Billy asked, sitting up with me. I didn't answer him. "Jade?" I coughed, puking blood. My eyes watered at the excruciating pain within me. Billy stared at me trying to decipher what had caused my flare up and what he should do to help. I was on my hands and knees now, breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. I stood and staggered a few feet before falling to the ground. Billy ran over to me, his eyes worried now. "Jade? Are you okay? What's wrong? What hurts?"

"I told you…I get too upset…it hurts to remember. I get so angry it makes me sick." I lay on my back again, Billy at my side.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I felt weak again, knowing I would be hungry tomorrow and I would have to go hunting again. I sighed and Billy turned my face to his.

"I really am sorry."

" 'S fine." I mumbled, trying to clear the leftover anger from my voice. I don't think he bought it. I sighed again, my stomach pains being replaced by a major headache. " I want to go home."

"Okay." He said while helping me off the ground and leading me away from the graveyard towards home.

*Billy's POV*

I awoke the next morning and was immediately drawn to the scent of the man who's arms were wrapped around me. I felt his soft, warm breath in the hollow of my neck. I ran a finger over his delicate features, trying to memorize everything he had to offer. He looked so diminutive in my arms…like he wasn't real. Like a porcelain doll almost. His hair was whisked around his face and his smooth pale skin was stunning in the few sheets of light that escaped into the room. I sighed and moved closer to him, never wanting to let go. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the most beautiful way.

*Jade's POV*

Light. Searing heat. I opened my eyes searching for what was causing my pain. I spotted light crawling through the window and groaned. Billy was still sleeping and I decided to go do something by myself for awhile. I lightly pulled myself away from him and got out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. I did my business and walked into what was supposed to be my room and grabbed a long-sleeved, black, Rise Against shirt, a pair of ripped blue jeans and some clean socks and underwear. I changed and put my red high top Converse on and walked into the bathroom to apply my eyeliner. I smiled looking like I had the Sonny Moore thing going. My eyes were red underneath so it looked like eyeshadow. I quietly grabbed my board and opened the front door, feeling like myself.

The park was full of my friends and they smiled when they saw me. I hadn't been there forever. I strolled over to my best friend. He was talking to some little kid with a green Mohawk. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him tense and he turned slightly, an annoyed expression on his face. The look dissipated instantly and he smiled turning to face me, my arms still around him.

"Jade! My man! Were you been? Dude, I missed yo' punk ass!"

"I've been with a friend. How are you Davey? Any sweet shit happen?"

"Dude you missed it. I did this sweet move yesterday. It was like an Indy Nosebone-Method-Judo-Japan Air-Dark Slide twist! It was totally radical man I wish you coulda saw it."

"I missed that? Man, that's hella weak." I smiled. I couldn't talk to Billy about typical stuff like this. He'd think it was immature. I dropped my board. "Dude, how the hell did you do a Japan air with a Dark Slide? That's hella hard! Hella!" he laughed.

"I know right?" He paused. "Someone's been looking' for you." I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Who?"

"Mat." My jaw dropped. Mat was my ex.

"Why?" Davey laced his hands together and brought it up to the side of his face and in a cheery voice said,

"Aww, he misses you and wants to have you back."

"Ugh. I'm already taken." Davey raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Shit. I wasn't supposed to tell Mr. Nosey." I joked with seriousness. I looked down at my board, scratching the grip tape with my foot.

"What's his name? Do I know him?" Davey inquired.

"I don't think so…he's a college boy. His name's Billy Cordova." I said looking up.

"Ha! You with a posh boy! Get out of here!" He started to laugh uncontrollably. I glared at him. He muffled his laughing with a hand and tried to speak. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

"A posh boy?"

"You're being an ass."

"I know. I'm sorry. But you're not joking?"

"No. I met him when he was walking by the park. He dropped his shit on the ground so I went and helped him."

"Ha. Yeah I'm sure that'll piss off Mat. He's been over here six times today already, drivin' me insane. He's mad crazy. You gonna skate? Or is your lover wantin' you home?"

"He doesn't even know where I'm at. I just kinda left. I'm not so sure I want to be here if Mat showed up…what if he starts shit?"

"Then we'll start more shit."

"Yeah, whatever. I want to see you pull off that so called move you did when I wasn't around." I laughed lightly. Davey laughed too as we skated all around the large skate park.

We skated for what I assumed were hours. I stood holding my board as I watched Davey practice his Nose-grab-bluntside. He failed miserably many times and I laughed watching him. As I was standing there I felt arms wrap tightly around me and started to kiss my neck, sucking on the skin. I smiled thinking Billy had come to find me. I turned. It was Mat.

"Hey baby." He said. I glowered at him. I pushed myself from his grasp.

"Don' t you 'hey baby' me. What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I came to find you. I can't stop thinking about you. You've taken over my mind." he said fervently. He reached out for me again.

"Fuck you, Mat. I don't want you near me. You fucking liar."

"Jade, I'm telling the truth. I missed you so much. I'm ready now."

" I have someone now. I don't need you're sloppy seconds."

"What?" he stammered.

"I'M TAKEN."

"With who?"

"None of your damn business. Now get out of my face."

"I still love you, Jade." I stared at him angrily.

"How do you still love me when you never loved me before?"

"Jade-"

"Fuck you, Mat." I picked up my board and began to walk away. He came up behind me and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't do this Jade. Please, give me another chance." I pulled my wrist from him.

"Stop it." I turned to face him. "I don't love you. You lost your chance. I'm done." He glared at me.

"You'll regret this Jade. You just wait."

"Whatever!" I said waving him off as I walked away. I found Davey again and told him I was leaving.

"Where you goin'?"

"Home. Billy might be worried. If you see Mat again, kick the shit out of him. I gotta go. Later dude." I walked down the street trying to dissolve my anger. I snuck inside Billy's house to find he was still in bed sleeping. I sighed with relief and kicked off my shoes. I removed my jeans and shirt and put on a tee shirt then crawled into bed with Billy. He whined slightly but quickly snuggled up to me making me feel guilty for leaving. I sighed and fell asleep hoping to erase the thoughts of hostility I was feeling.

*Billy's POV*

I knew Jade had left and I heard him when he crawled back into bed with me. I tried to think of where he could've gone and I figured it was to the skate park. I could feel the tension radiating from him as he lay next to me. Within minutes his breathing had slowed and he was in a peaceful sleep. I whispered his name and received no response. I ran my fingers through his hair and stared at him again. I decided to get up and make us some food so I could surprise him when he awoke. As I got up he stirred and opened his eyes, illuminating me with their brilliance.

"Hey baby." I said. It looked like he cringed slightly and It took him a moment to reply.

"Hey."

"Where were you?" I asked worry filling me. His face dropped.

"Aww don't worry. I just went to hang with my friend. No worries. I shoulda brought you with. I'm sorry." He kissed me anxiously and I kissed back, nervous with how he was acting. I brushed his hair from his face and pulled away immediately when I saw a red mark on his neck. I furrowed my brow.

"What's that?"

"What?" He said confused.

"That red mark on your neck….what or who is it from?" I said angrily. His eyes grew big. "Were you cheating on me Jade?"

"No." He answered quickly.

"Then what's on your neck?" He sighed miserably.

"A hickey." I felt my heart sink. How could he? Was I not good enough for him?

"Why were you with someone else?"

"I wasn't."

"Bullshit! I see it right on your neck! How did you think you could make out with someone else and I wouldn't find out?"

"It's not like that!" He said defensively.

"What else did you do Jade?"

"Nothing! I didn't even kiss him!"

"So you were with another guy?"

"Yes, well, no…sorta…I was skating with Davey and he's my best friend. I felt someone come up behind me and start kissing my neck and I thought it was you, but it was my ex. He wouldn't leave me alone so I left. I came home because I didn't want to do anything that would hurt you. I'm sorry." He said in a rush. Even though his eyes were pleading I felt betrayed. I knew he was telling the truth but it still felt strange knowing Jade had an ex, especially what I assumed was an obsessive one. He grasped my hand.

"You do believe me…don't you?" I didn't.

"Yes." I lied. He exhaled lightly and stood up.

"Yay." He smiled. I tried to fake one back at him. He laughed nervously. We walked into the kitchen and I fixed myself a bowl of Fruit Loops as Jade made coffee. We sat at the table in silence at opposite ends of each other. Jade stirred his coffee with a spoon , resting his elbow on the table while his fist lay under his chin. He suddenly jumped and then some loud punk music filled the room. Reaching in his back pocket he pulled out a black phone and answered it. Jade had a phone? How long had he had one of those?

"Hello?…Hey, what's up!" He said excitedly. There was a long pause. "Man I missed you! How's dad?…oh…well.." His voice fell suddenly. "Tell him I said good luck…just call when you're around ya know? So we can do stuff. Alright? Yeah I love you bro…later." He closed the phone and caught me staring at him.

"I didn't know you had a cell phone."

"Yeah…I hardly use it. It's for important calls." I scoffed.

"That sounded important." He scowled at me.

"It was my brother. He might come into town in a week or two. Told me my dad's getting surgery on his knee. Why do you care if I have a phone or not?"

"Just thought you'd tell me is all."

"Billy…what is your problem? What are you being so paranoid for?" His shoulders dropped. "You're jealous. You think I'm gonna talk to Mat…you don't trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you…I just…"

"You don't know anything about me do you Billy? I'm not the person to do things like that. I can't believe you would think that for even a second." His voice was defensive. I stood and walked over to him cupping his face in my hands so I could look him in the eyes.

"Jade…" I didn't know what to say. He was right. I knew nothing about him. I leaned down to catch his mouth with mine but he turned it at the sound of his phone. He pulled it out and inspected the number. He bit his lip and stepped back.

"What do you want?" He retorted. "Stop it. I have nothing to say to you. Don't call me ever again…don't say that…" Jade shifted uncomfortably. "Stop it." I could only guess as to who was on the other line. None other than his fixated ex. I could hear the other man speaking and to hear what he was saying made me sick. "…yeah five years of lies!" Jade snapped suddenly and it made me jump. "Please don't say that…" Jade was biting his lip and the heartbreaking expression on his face made my heart swell with pain. "How can you care…I…I'll meet you there… fine…this isn't anything serious. You want to talk so I'll talk. Okay? Bye." Jade slid the phone shut and I looked at him before saying,

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not long…I don't even want to talk to him. But he needs to tell me how he feels so I might as well give him a chance eh? It's nothing serious Billy, I promise. I know it has to seem like more but I don't want him to do anything irrational. I mean…honestly I still care if he's okay. We were together for 4 ½ years. It's not something I can so easily brush off. I'll be back 'kay? Here's my number if you need me…or even want to check on me." He wrote the digits on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I watched as he quickly got his things and ran out the door my heart aching the whole time.


	8. Chapter 7

*Jade's POV*

I walked down the street a little more excited than I should be. Mat is my ex. I shouldn't even want to talk to him. Yet my fight with Billy made it seem okay. I stumbled my way to his house and hesitatively rang the doorbell. Mat appeared in a matter of seconds greeting me in a way to friendly hug. He kissed my cheek and I blushed like I had the first time he had ever done it. I coughed nervously and he stood in the doorway.

"Hey. You wanna come in?" He said keenly.

"No. You said you want to talk. So let's go to the mall or somewhere with witnesses."

"That would make it illegal." He smirked.

"What? NO! We're just going to talk Mat. Don't get your hopes up for something that isn't going to happen. Knock it off or I'm going home." He grabbed onto my arm urgently.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop. I just…I miss you Jade." I stared at him seeing the hidden pain in his eyes. The desperation. I sighed.

"Let's go." I started to walk down the steps to the direction of the busiest part of the city. The part I hated. People. Ugh. He stopped me.

"I know you don't want to go that way. Let's go to the necropolis. Mwu haha haha!" I rolled my eyes at him. He just smiled and grabbed my hand. I looked down at our hands together. I looked back up at him and he was giving me a hopeful look.

"It's never going to be this way again, Mat… But….we can pretend right now. We can relive what we lost those last few months. But then it's over okay? Then we have to come back to reality…then we're done. Forever." He nodded. I knew he never wanted it to be over. If he wouldn't have cheated on me…I know we would still be like this now. We climbed over the closed gates of the churchyard and went to the most beautiful place in the whole cemetery. Six tall statues circled each other, leaving an enclosed patch of red roses. I collapsed into the roses, letting them slash at me. Mat was next to me as we lay on our backs towards the setting of the orange orb of light in the sky.

I closed my eyes, Mat's hand still in mine. I missed this. I missed it so much. Just acting normal. Being myself, with no one discriminating against me for being a freak, a monster…a killer. My phone rang. I pulled it out and answered it with my free hand, not even bothering to break the relaxing bond Mat and I were sharing.

"Hello?" I said blankly.

"Jade?" It was Smith, my brother. I talked to him for another twenty minutes before closing my phone and tossing it to the side.

"Something interesting?" Mat said sleepily.

"No. Just letting me know Johnnie's surgery went smoothly."

"That's good." There was a long pause. "What's your new boyfriend like?" He asked slowly.

"You're just trying to be an ass now."

"No, no, no! I really want to know."

"He's in the college, he's got short, shaggy black hair and nice eyes. Nice build. Amazing personality."

"A college boy? How old is he?"

"He's twenty-one I believe. Maybe a year or two older." He laughed a little. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You with some high-class twenty-something' year old. It's funny. I never would have expected it from you." I scoffed.

"Ugh. Everyone keeps saying that. I was hoping you wouldn't. But I mean, you'd ridicule anyone, no matter who I was with." He smiled.

"That's true."

"Why now?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to be with me now?"

"I realized you're the only one for me. I love you, and you only." He moved closer to me and rested his free hand on my stomach. I exhaled and it came out almost a moan. His hand trailed lower resting on the button on my jeans. I gave him a look that simply said 'no'. He made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat and left his hand where I did not want it. He brought his face up to mine our lips inches apart. I felt my body heat ignite and I turned away slightly.

"We can't do this, Mat."

"One more time, Jade. For closure. I need this, We need this."

"Mat-" I was silenced by his silky lips crashing against mine. I tried moving away but he had clumps of my hair and tugged when I tried to break free causing me to whimper out in pain…and pleasure. His hands released my hair to move down my sides to unbutton my hip hugging black jeans. I stopped him and stared into his eyes. "No." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes." The next thing I knew, our shirts were off and Mat was on top of me, kissing my neck the way he had earlier. My desire was building and I felt sick trying to hold back. He kissed my shoulder and he bit down on it, breaking the skin. I pushed my hair from my face and stared at him, knowing he wanted more.

"We have to stop. I can't do this." I begged.

"We don't have to do anything. He'll never know and we'll both have what we need." He kissed my lips firmly stopping my protest. My phone went off making us both jump out of our skin. It was an unknown number. I answered it.

"Yes?"

"I can see you, you lying, deceitful, jackass." Billy's voice roared. I sat up frantically looking for him. He was standing a few feet away, anger printed clearly on his face. I stood up, not fully recovered from my repressive state. "Don't you come near me you fucking liar!" I froze instantly.

"Billy, I-"

"Fuck you, Jade. You lied to me! How could you?"

"Billy, I wasn't-"

"Bullshit! I'm standing right here and I can see you half naked with your pants unzipped! And that fag on top of you! So don't you tell me you weren't doing anything."

"I…" I didn't know what to say. He was right. I was cheating. I was with another guy and that made it cheating. Especially because I knew Mat would try this. He was advancing toward me and I stepped back almost tripping over Mat who was now scrambling off the ground. Mat moved in front of me and Billy swung a fist hitting Mat in the side of the head, instantly knocking him to the ground. I gasped and backed away again, stumbling and getting caught on branches and sticks. Billy grabbed my neck and I waited for him to kill me right then and there. I snapped my eyes shut.

"How could you?" He screamed in my face. His grip tightened and then he let go, letting me struggle for my balance. "I thought you loved me! If you didn't want to be with me you should have let me die! I'd be better off!"

"Billy don't say that!"

"Why? You don't care! Why should I?"

"I do care! I just wanted Mat to get over our relationship so I could move on with you and I wouldn't regret him not knowing! I didn't want to get intimate with him! And just so you know, I told him 'no' all night and he took advantage of that so I apologize for not wanting to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt you Billy. I did this to help us. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

*Billy's POV*

Jade's words slowly started to click in my head and I stared at his pleading eyes. They were filled with tears and I knew what he said was the truth. I moved towards him and he flinched sinking down onto his knees, cutting himself on the thorns. I stepped over to him and grabbed him by the arm. He was shaking. I pulled him up into my arms and his body tensed immensely. Is it my fault he's doing this? I rubbed his back and he shivered. He was afraid of my touch. I grabbed his face in my hand and tilted it up the fear in his eyes felt like dagger in my heart. I moved my mouth over his and kissed him. He pulled away to look away from me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I said worriedly. He shook his head.

"How can you want to kiss me? I cheated on you, Billy."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I did. I cheated on you ."

"It wasn't cheating."

"Yes it-" I grabbed his face in my hands, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Shut up!… We're going home. Both of us together. Because we love each other right?" He nodded. I pulled him up against me as tight as I could. My words sounded somewhat strong and they reassured my tentative thoughts. I let go of him and he picked up his shirt and pulled it on then rebuttoned his jeans. He pointed to Mat. "Leave him there or he may become my first victim." I snapped. His eyes grew wide and I realized I was being very dominate. He came and stood next to me and I picked him up like a child and darted home.

When we arrived, I burst through the door and pushed him from me so he hit the wall violently, making him exhale sharply. I stalked towards him and he stood frozen by unforeseen fear. I stood in front of him and smiled maniacally. His eyes were so big I thought they would over take his whole face. I pushed my lips to his and kissed him roughly biting his lip.

"Ow…" He whispered before I forced my lips to his again. My emotions were getting the best of me. I felt like I hadn't been with him in years. I felt like I would never see him again…I knew it was because I was afraid to lose him to Mat. I jerked him forward by the shirt, startling him, and pulled him to his bedroom. I walked him to the edge of the bed and my force was pushing him backwards. He fell onto the bed and gasped for breath. I was throwing off my shoes and shirt as I climbed onto the bed with him.

"Are you okay Billy?…You're being so physical…" I grabbed his wrists and held them above his head.

"You've been a naughty boy Jade." I said while waiting for the response I wanted exceedingly. He did it. He smiled his animated smile and laughed that cheesy laugh that I loved. I finally smiled and got off him. Sat beside him as he sat up rubbing his wrists tenderly. I kissed his cheek and the smile reappeared on his lips. I lowered my head to his neck and sucked on the skin there. Jade moaned and I pushed him back against the headboard, sitting on his lap, my knees on either side of him. He ran his hands down my sides and pulled at my shirt. I kissed up his neck and met his lips. He ran his hands lightly under my shirt, lightly running his nails over my stomach and the sensitive skin beneath my waistband. I moaned and threaded my fingers through his hair. Jade flipped my onto my back and crawled on top of me. He was working on the button of my pants when I caught sight of the pulsing vein in his neck. I felt my fangs lengthen and prick my lower lip. I growled lowly, dangerously, feeling the hunger raging inside me.

"Billy?" Jade said. "What's wrong?"

"Jade,…I'm…"

*Jade's POV*

Billy's eyes grew black then red with hunger. I had forgotten he hadn't had time to feed yet. I slowly tried to move from him but he grabbed me by the neck and pulled me forward, biting my neck. I swung a fist and hit him in the jaw. He pulled back angrily and growled, blood dripping off his now showing fangs. I quickly crawled off the bed and raced for the door. He was behind me quickly and he reached out grabbing the belt loop on the back of my pant. He pulled his arm back swiftly, knocking me down on my ass. He smiled through bloody teeth.

"Billy, stop it. You won't kill me, you'll end up killing yourself." I lied.

"Shut up! I'm stronger than you as of right now." I swallowed knowing he was right. A young vampire was nothing compared to a freshly new vampire. I tried to stand but Billy kicked me in the throat and I fell back down. "You're weak with feelings Jade."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're saying. I'll get you some blood just hold on…"

"I want your blood, Jade." He snarled.

"Fine." I cut my wrist with my teeth, splattering blood on the ground. He stared hungrily. "Drink what you want. It doesn't really matter does it? Kill me. I want you to." I hoped my words could bring him back to reality. He stood there unmoving. I turned my head away from him and held out my arm. "Drink it Billy. Kill me!"

I thought he'd snapped back into focus but instead he grabbed my arm a little bit below the elbow and pulled me up to my feet. I turned to him and he pulled my wrist up to his mouth and sucked at it harshly, taking in more blood than he should have. I started to become dizzy.

"Billy…stop… enough…enough blood for you…" He stopped and looked at me his eyes slightly turning back to their original russet color. His hunger however, had not yet passed. My vision began to blur slightly and I found it hard to stand. I tried to look strong in front of Billy so he wouldn't take advantage of me while I was in this state of vulnerability. I tried to find Billy in the monsters eyes but could only see what I had created selfishly. He began to drink again and I begged him to stop but the monster was consuming him. Billy had no control.

"Billy!…please…calm down. I will take you hunting I-"

"NO." he snarled madly.

"Billy you're not okay right now… I can help you." he quit drinking and pulled me to the living room by my arm and locked the door. "what…what are you doing?" he laughed and I was scared. He threw me on the couch and told me not to move as he left the room. Reluctantly I sat, waiting for him to return. When he didn't come back for several minutes I went to look for him and found him passed out on the floor. I decided to sleep as well and went to my room. I collapsed on the bed and within minutes fell into a deep slumber, ignoring the fact that my body was screaming with pain both emotional and physical.

*Billy's POV*

When I awoke I felt strange. I sat up disoriented and looked for Jade spotting only small patched of blood on the floor. Panic filled me and I stood following the trail. It was in the living room everywhere and it soon led me to Jade's room. He was laying in a sprawl pale and glowing on the bed. I touched his arm and it immediately turned to goose flesh. His eyes opened quickly and he looked up at me with dilated pupils. I reached for him and he shrugged away from me. His neck and chest were covered in blood and I gasped as soon as I saw the bite marks in his neck, knowing instantly that I had made them. I soon remembered every detail of what I had done.

"Jade?" he was silent for a long time.

"Billy?" his voice was unsure.

"Yes?" tears came to his eyes and he clung on to me . He did not cry but he shook and I realized he was afraid.

"don't ever turn into the monster again…he wants me dead."


	9. Chapter 8

"Jade," I choked and squeezed him tightly, kissing the top of his head. "Im so sorry." He just shook in responce. "I-I'll make it up to you... Let's go out today." I went to stand up but Jade clutched tighter at my neck, pulling me back onto the bed. "Come on now sweetie" I said pulling out of his grasp, and taking off his blood stained clothing. All the while taking in the look of his slender body.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Billy...last night..." I cringed, expecting him to yell at me.

A/N: hey guys tell me what you think! REVIEW! and tell me what you want to happen! kk Thanks!


End file.
